Eu posso ser tudo
by Hyuuga-Sayuri
Summary: tem muitas coisas que eu nao entendo e a maioria delas vem de vc, nejikun Tenten resolve se declarar pro Neji, mas ele nao aceita isso muito bem. Capitulo II Fim! UPADO O
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de naruto não me pertencem. Eu apenas os uso para fazer malvadezas D

**Notas:** _"pensamento"_

"fala"

**Eu posso ser tudo**

**Capitulo I**

**As lágrimas**

_"há certas coisas que eu não consigo entender..."_

Um suspiro. um olhar. A garota de cabelos castanhos enxuga as lagrimas que eram abafadas pelo travesseiro.Os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros e o vestidinho curto e amassado compunham a imagem de alguém que passara a manhã na cama.

_"e a maioria delas...vêm de você..."_

encostou novamente o rosto no travesseiro fofo, para tentar segurar o choro.Entre soluços e fungadas ela se culpava, se matava, se enganava. Não conseguia entender a razão para ele ser daquela forma, murmurava seu nome martirizando-se por isso. Não queria admitir o quão frágil era, não queria mostrar-se como uma garota qualquer...Mas...

_"Por que você fez isso comigo! Neji-kun..."._

O seu corpo se contraiu, chorava desesperadamente sem tempo para respirar. O lençol estava jogado ao chão, haviam kunais pregadas na parede. Kunais que foram jogadas no cume de sua raiva. Sim.. Era só raiva o que sentia, mas não dele, dele nunca, apenas dela mesmo... Por ser tão estúpida, ser tão frágil, ser tão...igual.Ele sempre dissera que ela era diferente, que era esforçada, que lutava pelos seus sonhos.

"Maldito... maldito dia!"

Berrou, esfolando os pulmões. Contraiu-se novamente, gritando mais ainda. chamava o seu nome repetidas vezes e em todas elas culpava-se por ser assim.

_"Se eu pudesse... se eu pudesse me moldar... neji-kun..."._

Mas não podia, ela era assim e ele não a queria assim. Ele não a queria... Essas palavras se repetiam em sua mente, matando a facadas vagarosas o seu coração. Tudo isso... Por aquele maldito dia..

flashback on

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJI-SAN! gai-sensei esta pedindo para você parar por hoje!"

gritou. Mas dessa vez com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, nada havia acontecido... nada ainda.

Neji sentou-se abaixo de uma arvore, descansando do árduo treinamento. Tenten correu em pulinhos ate lá... ahh como era prazeroso só poder sentar-se junto ao seu amado. Só olhar para ele e sorrir. dessa vez o hyuuga retribuiu o olhar. tenten sentiu um pouco de segurança e apertou os lábios, contraindo as mãos contra o corpo.

"er.. sabe.. neji-san.."

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram

"o que?.."

"eu queria te dizer uma coisa..er.." ela desviou o olhar

"fale de uma vez."

Tenten ergueu o olhar, um pouco apreensiva, mas tomou coragem e de uma vez só falou:

"eu amo muito você, neji-kun!"

Neji não alterou a expressão, virou o rosto para o chão com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios.

"neji..." sussurrou a garota, com o coração prestes a rasgar seu frágil peito.

"é mesmo?" ele virou o seu olhar penetrante e arrogante para ela

"hai..mais do que tudo"

O jovem hyuuga tocou a face da companheira de time, numa caricia.

"amar é para os fracos..." tenten arregalou os olhos "quando você ama alguém, você faz de tudo para essa pessoa...Você se torna frágil, se torna bobo" a garota gaguejou, com lagrimas nos olhos "qualquer coisa te faz chorar e você perde a concentração" a morena fechou os olhos, sem conseguir prender uma lagrima "resumindo... Shinobis não podem amar"

com esse ultimo golpe o hyuuga colheu a lagrima da garota e limpou se rosto, levantando-se ainda com seu sorriso arrogante. "desista disso..é melhor para você" e com um salto foi embora.

"mas...mas..." tenten cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gritou o mais alto que pode, tentando prender o choro.

flashback off

As lembranças ardiam em sua mente. Sabia que não era provável que o neji correspondesse os seus sentimentos, sabia dos seus objetivos e dos seus jeitos..Mas ela nunca pensou que podia machucar tanto, que podia jogar na sua cara tudo que ela era.

"neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! tenten!"

a voz do seu sensei explodia da janela. Tenten enxugou rapidamente as lagrimas e lavou o rosto.

"hai, sensei!" correu ate a janela."ne-..." sussurrou para si mesma quando viu o jovem hyuuga parado lá, junto do seu sensei e do lee.

Que estupidez! é claro que ele estaria lá! ele faz parte do time! Ela sabia disso... só não sabia se agüentaria continuar convivendo com ele dessa forma.

"tenten! desça aqui para treinarmos!"

"certo.." sussurrou desanimada.

prendeu o cabelo de qualquer jeito e colocou a roupa de sempre, descendo.

"tenten..seu cabelo" observou lee

"o que tem?"

"não esta como geralmente fica"

a garota deu os ombros.

"eu sei..." lançou um olhar para o neji, que apenas o sustentou, sem falar nada."vamos logo.."

Ela estava mentalmente cansada, queria ir rápido para poder voltar rápido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan parabéns seja mt feliz o/

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

er.. eu tava lendo o profile da yami-sama outro dia qnd tive a idéia de fazer essa fic ê.ê e to aproveitando que foi seu niver para te dedicar o primeiro capitulo (nyaaa só vão ter dois o.o)

Ficou meio tronxo mais tudo bem. Er.. não me matem... eu só queria colocar um pouquinho do que o neji realmente é D Ah o.o/ gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer MUITO pelas reviews em "conversa de menino" nya e pedir para vocês fazerem reviews nessa fic daqui também o/

Fuiê;

Sayu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Sem enrolações... Vamos ao show o

**Eu posso ser tudo**

**Capitulo II (final)**

**O sorriso**

Se há alguém para ferir, há alguém para curar.

"Um, dois, três...UHHHHUUUUU OOSHI TENTEN-SAAAAN!" berrou Lee, parabenizando a colega de time por ter acertado todos os alvos.

A garota fingiu um sorriso e fechou os olhos, voltando a se concentrar no treinamento. Uma kunai em cada mão, duas escondidas atrás delas, a gennin soltou todas e acertou. Mas palmas pelo lado de Lee, desta vez o moreno ia na direção da garota, gritando milhões de "osh tenten" e "você é demais!" quando escorregou em uma das kunais no chão e caiu.

"Lee...Voce se machuc...Ai!" sussurrou Tenten, sentindo uma kunai cortar-lhe a perna.

"gomeeeen tenteeeeen!" Lee retirou a kunai rapidamente, curvando para desculpar-se.

"Lee! 100 voltas em torno de konoha como punição por ferir sua colega de time!" Berrou Gai, com um sorriso de nice-guy

"hai senseeeei!" Lee começou a correr junto à gai, logo sumindo numa nuvem de poeira.

"_Droga"_ pensou tenten, tentando estancar o sangue que corria por suas vestes. "_e ainda me deixou sozinha com o-"_ uma mão sutilmente segurou a sua e rasgou-lhe uma parte da roupa.

"isso deve resolver"

O garoto enfaixava o braço da companheira enquanto ela mantinha seus olhos no chão.Tremeu um pouco. Embora tentasse a todo custo segurar o choro, parecia que não podia.Foi ai que uma lagrima pesada bateu no braço do garoto e ele ergueu seus belos olhos brancos para a morena.

"esta doendo tanto assim?" perguntou com superioridade.Ela acenou com a cabeça negativamente e puxou o braço das mãos macias do colega. Colega... Essa palavra pesava na mente de Tenten, pesava no coração. E isso provocava mais dor do que ela poderia sentir em algum ferimento.

"e - eu vou para casa" Sussurrou ela, escondendo a voz tremula do choro.

"Ten-..." Foi a única coisa que Neji conseguiu fazer com que a morena, que disparava em direção a sua casa, ouvisse. Ele ficou a olhá-la correndo por alguns instantes, perdido em pensamentos que ninguém faria a menor idéia sobre o que eram. Um berro lhe cortou a atenção, inicialmente pensou ser de tenten, mas, quando estava prestes a correr em sua direção, Lee apareceu gemendo de dor.

"isso dói! Ai! A tenten-san deixou montes de kunais espalhadas por ai!" Lee voltou-se para Neji, ao notar seu olhar vago "Cadê a Tenten?"

Neji fitou a kunai por uns segundos, depois a jogou nas mãos de Lee e foi correndo na direção que a companheira de time tinha seguido.

Tenten havia parado de correr a um tempo, seus olhos cor-de-chocolate estavam encarando o chão que passava sob os seus pés. Vez ou outra sentia seu corpo tremer, enxugou as lagrimas, pressupondo que eram elas as causadoras da forma desfocada com que ela estava vendo as coisas. Enxugou mais uma vez, sua vista só ia ficando mais e mais nublada. Colocou a mão no ferimento, que ensopava o pedaço de roupa do hyuuga, e cambaleou um pouco.

"_o que.. esta acontecendo?" _seria impossível que sua paixão platônico-maluca evoluísse tanto a ponto de deixá-la zonza só porque seu amado tocou-lhe o braço? Com os olhos rodando, ela negou esse pensamento e continuou a caminhar trôpega.

"tenten.." a voz de neji explodiu nos seus ouvidos

"_Eunaotôficandomalucaparaouviravozdonejidonada!" _berrou ela em pensamentos

"TENTEN"

"_cala a boca!"_

"Volta aqui, tenten!" Neji corria atrás da garota, que, não se sabe como, conseguia ir mais rápido que o nosso hyuuga

"não volto! Você vai me dar outro fora, eu vou chorar de novo..." os seus olhos brancos se arregalaram, fizera-a chorar. "...E eu vou começar a ver nublado se você me tocar de novo!" berrou a menina, desesperada. "Eu amo você, neji-san! Não importa o quão boba, ou não-shinobi eu pareça pra você! Isso não vai mudar" Ela tomou fôlego, fungou e enxugou as lágrimas "Vá embora!"

"Tenten! Você não está vendo nublado porque eu toquei em você..." Uma gota escorreu pelo cabelo do hyuuga, que saltou e segurou o braço da companheira de time "Você foi envenenada por uma de suas kunais..."

O olhar sério do garoto chocou-se com os olhos trêmulos dela. Com a boca entreaberta e lágrimas escorrendo, ela soluçou e perguntou se era verdade. Era verdade, ele não precisou responder... A garota desmaiara em seus braços, por causa do efeito do veneno.

* * *

O sol bateu em seu rosto, ela virou-se, tentando espanta-lo. Abriu um olho e rapidamente abriu o outro; estava em uma cama de hospital.Levantou-se as pressas, ainda meio zonza, e correu para a recepção.

"Por favor..."

"TENTEEEEEN! Que bom que você ta melhor!" A cabeça-de-cuia ambulante aproximou-se dela com os braços abertos. "Neji saiu ainda agora, passou a noite toda aqui" E abaixou o tom de voz. "legal da parte dele, não é?" um sorriso malicioso se postou nos seus lábios ao ver quão rubra a garota ficou. "Eu nunca vi o Neji fazer isso por ninguém..hehe.."

Ela apertou a roupa e subiu, confusa, ao seu quarto. Estava arrumando suas coisas para ir pra casa quando alguém bate na porta.

"entre." Sussurra ela, distraída.

O rangido da porta sendo forçada arranhou seus ouvidos

"Você esta melhor."

Ela virou-se imediatamente.

"neji...ah.. Obrigada por...trazer-me aqui."

Ele sorriu. O sorriso mais puro, mais belo e mais verdadeiro que Tenten já havia visto. Por trás daquele semblante arrogante e irritado...Havia um garoto puro, de um sorriso lindo.

O hyuuga arrumou a mexa de tenten, que caia nos olhos, depois deu duas tapinhas carinhosas na sua cabeça, virou as costas e foi ate a porta.

"Eu descobri uma coisa ontem."

Ainda um pouco alterada a garota prestou atenção ao que ele dizia.

"Pessoas que amam... ficam mais fortes na hora de proteger os seus amados."

Tenten sorriu.

"Claro, faríamos qualquer coisa por eles."

"Vendo por esse lado..." o hyuuga fitou-a mais uma vez e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

O vento invadiu o cômodo, brincou com os cabelos de tenten e levou sua franja para cima dos olhos.Ela sorriu, com a maior felicidade que alguém poderia possuir.

Fim

* * *

Oulá! Essa é a enrolação numero dois; o final xD

Gostaram? Eu acho que o final ficou um pouco "alegrinho" era pra ser mais dramático. xP Mas supera-se. To aqui para agradecer as reviews do capítulo um e dizer que não morri! Vou acabar as fics que comecei e fazer novas.

Ah sim! Esse final permite muitas interpretações, eu vou guardar a minha para mim, mas gostaria muito de ouvir – ler – a de vocês! o que será que o neji quis dizer?

Bom, até a próxima o/


End file.
